Rey de Hueco Mundo
by karliss
Summary: Orihime ya no soportaba estar en Karakura sin Ulquiorra, así que sin decirle nada a nadie termina llegando a Hueco Mundo, aunque sabe que él ya no está ahí. ¿Pero de verdad Ulquiorra está muerto? ¿O solo la estaba esperando para que lo despertara? ¿Y si Ulquiorra no la recuerda al despertar?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **La idea de Ulquiorra siendo el Rey de Hueco Mundo no es mía, pertenece a **Eienhy **que me a dejado utilizarla.

¡Espero les guste este primer capitulo!

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

– _¿Me tienes miedo mujer?_

–_No te tengo miedo… no te tengo miedo._

–_Entiendo… entiendo…_

_Su mano se estiro para tratar de tocar la que el chico estiraba hacia ella, pero desapareció antes de que pudiese llegar a ella._

– ¡Ulquiorra…-san! –Una vez más se encontraba soñando con ese momento en el que fue su despedida. Se encontraba en su habitación en la ciudad de Karakura. Ya había pasado casi un año desde la pelea con los Quincy en la Sociedad de Almas. Se podía decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad… aunque Ichigo pasaba más tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas que en la ciudad, después de todo prefería estar haya junto a su novia Rukia.

Ella junto a sus amigos iban de vez en cuando a visitarlos, pero por lo menos agradecía que en todo ese tiempo se hubiese dado cuenta que ella en realidad quería a Ichigo como un buen amigo… casi un hermano. Si no hubiera sido así, habría sido muy doloroso saber que ahora este mantenía una relación con alguien más.

Se daba cuenta que nunca podría decirle a la persona que amaba todos sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él? Prefería haber seguido en la ignorancia, así estaba más feliz.

No quería levantarse, no tenía nada que hacer. Y le apetecía quedarse acostada por ese día, pero tampoco podía hacer eso. No quería quedarse ahí como dando a entender que no podría recuperarse, aun cuando nadie la estuviese viendo. Lo mejor sería levantarse y tratar de seguir con su vida. Él nunca le había dado ninguna esperanza de que estuviese interesado en ella y para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y aunque estaba aun en piyama no le quedo de otra más que levantarse.

– ¡Sorpresa! –En la puerta se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas: Tatsuki y Rukia.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunto sorprendida. No se esperaba esa sorpresa.

– ¿Acaso ahora no podemos venir a ver a una amiga? –Excusas y aunque lo sabía no pensaba decirles nada. Estaba feliz que se preocupan por ella. Rukia la saludo y siguió hablando–Vístete, iremos a desayunar fuera. Yo invito.

Orihime tan solo salto un poco y partió a vestirse para pasar el día. Estaba decidida a que su ánimo mejorara. Dejaría el sueño de esa noche (y el de todas las anteriores) en esa habitación, porque sabía que aunque quisiera que se fuera y no volver a tenerlo eso no sería así. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que cada noche volviera con más fuerza, más real. Y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué había cambiado en ese tiempo? Era bastante raro que de un tiempo a ahora no la dejara en paz esa despedida como ella la llamaba.

Sabia por Ichigo que Ulquiorra representaba "el vacio" entre los Espada y que por eso era que le hacía tantas preguntas. Pero ella estaba segura que en ese momento cuando estaba desapareciendo parecía ser que al fin había entendido… aunque sea un poco de cómo era los sentimientos entres los humanos. O por lo menos había hecho que despertara una curiosidad aun mayor de la que ya tenía por ellos.

Pero todo eso ya nunca lo sabría.

.

.

Harribel, estaba cansada. ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió decirle que ser "la reina" de Hueco Mundo fuera tan agotador? Lo que más quería en ese momento era dejar ese maldito puesto. ¿Cuánto más tendría que estar reemplazando a los verdaderos reyes? Ya no soportaría por más tiempo.

–Debería de tomar forma humana de una buena vez, majestad. –Dijo al aire. No importaba donde estuviera, ella sabía que era oída. Si no hubiese prometido a la Sociedad de Almas que no iría a la Karakura, ya hacía tiempo que hubiese ido a buscar a esa humana para que apurara el proceso. ¡Era solo culpa de ellos que ella tuviera que hacer todo ese trabajo!

.

.

Ulquiorra…

¿Podía ser? No.

Pensar tanto en el era que en ese momento estaba creyendo que lo veía. Pero no era. Se había separado de sus amigas en cuanto creyó verlo en el centro comercial, pero cuando este dio la vuelta era un desconocido… un desconocido con cabello negro y desordenado y ojos verdes, regos tan conocidos para ella, pero en un rostro que nunca había visto.

Creía que el dolor en su pecho seguiría creciendo aun más. ¿Por qué seguía pasando eso si ya su corazón estaba hecho pedacitos? No era justo para ella, donde quiera que mirara, creía verlo, poblaba sus sueños y cuando estaba despierta nunca salía de su mente. ¡No tenía ni un solo respiro!

Sin esperar a sus amigas prefirió volver a su casa, mucho le había durado despejarse… por lo menos pudo pasar alrededor de tres horas sin pensar en el…

De camino paso por el parque en el que por primera vez había visto a Ulquiorra. Sin evitarlo ingreso a él y con pasos lentos se dirigió al mismo lugar en que estos habían peleado con sus amigos.

En el pasto se sentó y las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en su rostro sin ninguna razón aun cuando trataba de pararlas estas no se detenían, es más parecía que salían con aun más fuerza.

–Ulquiorra… –Escucho su celular como sonaba, seguramente era Tatsuki queriendo saber donde se encontraba, pero no le hiso caso. –Por tu culpa hasta me he vuelto una mala amiga. –Dijo en voz alta sabiendo perfectamente que nunca sería escuchada. Ella nunca más volvería a ver a ese chico de ojos verdes que constantemente estaba haciéndole preguntas sobre todo.

¿Qué daría por volver a verlo? Lo que fuera. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y no le importaba que por lo generar al Espada le hubiese gustado siempre jugar con ella psicológicamente, empezó a entender porque era que lo hacía. Y le gustaba ver su cara cuando le decía que ella no le tenía miedo.

No supo que la llevó a hacerlo pero levanto su mano como había visto hacer a Ulquiorra, y aunque sabía que no pasaría nada, trato de abrir Garganta sorprendiéndose al conseguirlo. ¿Por qué había podido abrirla? ¿No es que solo los Hollow podían? Ella no era uno de ellos, pero aun así había podido abrirla.

No lo pensó… tan solo por tratar de estar más cerca de él ingreso.

.

.

Recuerden que este solo es el primer capitulo, ya más adelante empezará a mejorar.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Solo tenía un objetivo en su mente: sentirse cercana a él. Fue por eso que había ingresado en Garganta sin pensar donde podía aparecer. Para ella eso era lo de menos. Ahora comprendía su error al estar rodeada de todos esos Menos que aun cuando de primera no la habían visto ahora ya sabían que estaba ahí y estaban a punto de atacarla. Con ayuda del "Shiten Koushun" pudo repeler un Cero logrando herir al que lo había lanzado. Agradecía que hubiese estado atenta en el mismo momento en que llegó a Hueco Mundo, porque si no fuera por eso ahora lo más seguro que estaría muerta.

¿En qué estaría pensando cuando decidió entrar en Garganta sin avisarle a nadie? Lo más seguro sería que en Karakura creyeran que una vez más la habían vuelto a secuestrar… aunque ella seguía diciendo que esa vez con Ulquiorra no fue un secuestro. Ella había ido por voluntad propia. Lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento sería volver por donde vino… lo haría pero justo en ese momento no podía. Una vez más estaba siendo atacada por Menos.

Corriendo y tratando de defenderse en el proceso buscó un nuevo refugio que la alejara de esos Menos aunque fuera por unos minutos ¡no llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya estaba agotada!, tendría que decirle a Tatsuki que la ayudara a entrenar en cuanto volviera.

.

.

–No puede ser… –Un simple susurro que sin querer salió de sus labios en cuanto se quedo completamente quieta. ¿De verdad estaba sintiendo el reiatsu de Orihime Inoue en Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Por qué estaba en el bosque de los Menos!? ¿Acaso quería morir? ¡No! Eso no podía ser.

Sin importarle nada más, dejo todo tirado y corrió por los pasillos de Las Noches, sin importarse si alguien la veía correr como una loca, lo más importante en esos momento era encontrar a Orihime Inoue y sacarla de ese bosque lo más pronto posible. A ella no podía pasarle nada.

Aunque en una de esas si la dejaba sola podría hacer que volviera a cumplir con sus responsabilidades al verdadero rey de todo Hueco Mundo, porque obviamente que este aparecería en cuanto viera que ella estaba en peligro. ¿Pero de verdad que eso pasaría? No podía arriesgarse en algo así. Una vez más volvió a correr hacia el bosque.

Prefería seguir gobernando antes de ver a la reina muerta. ¿Qué sería de ellos si ella llegaba a morir? El verdadero rey enfurecería y ni Hueco Mundo, Sociedad de Almas o los humanos podrían hacer algo.

.

.

Estaba temblando por mientras que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, prácticamente rezando para sí que los Menos se cansaran de buscarla.

Sabía que las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran nulas. Los Menos parecía que habían encontrado una diversión y esa era: cazarla a ella. Cuando veía que sus escondites estaban por ser descubiertos volvía a correr tratando de perderlos de vista.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que cada vez que corría en vez de salir de ese lugar parecía que se internaba cada vez más en él. Habían muchos más Menos que al principio.

Dio la vuelta para tratar de volver por donde había venido solo para encontrar a otro Menos preparándose para lanzarle un Cero.

– ¿Es que no saben que más hacer que atacarme? –les grito por mientras que repelía el ataque. Ya estaba bastante cansada con esa situación.

No entendía por qué pudo abrir Garganta, pero si hubiese sido un poco más inteligente nunca abría entrado… ahora se encontraba en ese bosque con muy pocas probabilidades de salir viva y eso la hacía que estuviera aterrada.

Con los ojos buscó un nuevo lugar para esconderse y encontró una cueva. ¡Ahí sí que sería imposible que la encontraran! Como pudo se dirigió hacia la cueva tratando de no llamar la atención de los Menos, consiguiéndolo.

Aun cuando estaba a oscura pudo respirar aliviada. Solo esperaría un rato a que los Menos se alejaran y luego saldría para volver a Karakura. Para volver a la vida que nunca tendría que haber dejado. Llamar a sus amigas y decirles que se encontraba bien y que iba a volver a buscarlas. Divertirse con ellas y dejar de pensar en él. Y por las noches recordar cómo eran las cosas cuando estaban juntos en Las Noches. ¿Qué importara que eso sonara masoquista? Así era como iba a vivir por el resto de su vida, no creía que fuera capaz de volver a enamorarse. Así que solo le quedaba el recuerdo.

Tan ensimismada pensando en ese futuro para nada prometedor que no se dio cuenta que una vez más la habían encontrado hasta que fue muy tarde. Estaba a punto de disparar el Cero. ¡Le iba a dar de lleno! Si eso la tocaba… no viviría.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y junto sus manos a la altura del pecho por mientras que susurraba sus últimas palabras.

–Ulquiorra-san –el sentimiento que puso en su nombre al saber que nunca más podría pronunciarlo, el anhelo con que lo dijo daban muestras de eso. Una pequeña lágrima rodo por su rostro antes de que fuera atacada.

La cueva explotó.

Orihime abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba protegida por su escudo. ¿En qué momento lo había activado? Al mirar más allá vio que un hombre estaba dándole la espalda con una mano estirada como si hubiese detenido algo un momento atrás.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y ella pudo ver quién era. Esta vez sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Tenía que estar soñando, lo que veía no podía ser… él estaba muerto. ¡Ella misma lo había visto desaparecer!

En ese momento tenía unas pequeñas diferencias de cómo era antes, el hueco en su pecho no estaba, y su cabeza estaba despejada dejando que el pelo le cayera por ambos lados libre. Lo único que mantenía eran las "lágrimas" verdes que tenía en su rostro.

Al mirarla una vez más levanto su mano, pero esta vez para apuntarla a ella. Vio como se formaba un Cero en ella.

– ¿Ulquiorra-san? –No podía creer que a quien estuviera apuntando con un Cero fuera a ella, pero así era. Una vez más cerró los ojos esperando la muerte pero como la vez anterior están no llegó.

Al abrirlos una vez más se dio cuenta que había alguien más ahí. Aun de espaldas también la reconoció: Harribel.

–Llegué a tiempo –la escuchó decir en voz baja.

– ¿Harribel-san? –le preguntó sin saber que estaba pasando ahí. Esta sin escucharla o simplemente ignorándola dirigió su atención al hombre.

– ¿Por qué la estabas atacando? –le demandó una respuesta sin dejar de mirarlo, atenta por si tendría que volver a defenderse.

Ulquiorra las miro a ambas antes de hablar.

– ¿Quién sois?


	3. Chapter 3

¿Hola? ¿Me extrañaron?

Lo siento... sé que me demoré, pero al fin estoy de vuelta...

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

En la ciudad de Karakura era como cualquier día normal, cada uno pendiente de las cosas que tenían que hacer, trabajando, ocupándose de la casa… un día como cualquier otro.

Menos para uno.

Desplego el abanico para taparse el rostro una vez más y estuvo a punto de maldecir a Orihime por irse sin avisar. ¿Qué le habría costado decirle a esa chica que lo miraba como si quisiera hacerlo sufrir todas las torturas del infierno que planeaba irse?

–Urahara… –era fácil de notar que era una advertencia hacia su persona. Miro a Ichigo que también estaba serio.

–Vamos chicos. Cálmense, no consiguen nada estar tan enojados. –Trató de calmarlos con una sonrisa. Solo recibió más miradas de muerte y la peor era de esa chica que desde que llegaron no le había sacado la mirada de encima.

– ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¡No pienso calmarme! Lo que quiero es que habrás una garganta para ir a buscar a mi amiga…

–No. –Una simple palabra que creo reacciones bastante fuerte entre los presente. Interiormente agradeció que ahí solo se encontrara Rukia, Ichigo y Tatsuki… si hubiesen estado presentes el resto de los amigos de Orihime, él ya no estaría entre los vivos.

No importaba que fuera un ex Capitán de la 12ª División, parecía que para ese momento él no sabía nada… seguramente si tuviera que pelear con esa "chica", sería él quien recibiría una paliza… o por lo menos así era como se sentía. ¿Raro, no? Pero tenía justificación, Tatsuki se comportaba de una forma en que daba a entender que nadie debía meterse con Orihime Inoue, ella la sobreprotegía y en ese momento cuando el reiatsu de Orihime había desaparecido, prácticamente ella se había vuelto loca.

Había llegado a su almacén y en cuanto lo vio le exigió abrir Garganta para ir en la búsqueda de su amiga. Ni Rukia y mucho menos Ichigo habían podido tranquilarla y le había tocado a él dejarla inconsciente para que los otros dos pudieran explicarle que estaba pasando. Tatsuki había despertado cuando Rukia le contaba que habían tratado de llamar a Orihime pero esta no les había contestado y preocupadas habían empezado a buscarlas hasta que se encontraron con Ichigo y en ese momento el reiatsu de Inoue había desaparecido… a la única conclusión que habían llegado era que alguien de Hueco Mundo tiene que habérsela llevado. Desde ahí era fácil ver como siguió, tan solo habían ido a buscarlo para ver si él sabía que estaba pasando o en el caso de Tatsuki que la ayudara a llegar a Hueco Mundo para buscar a la peli anaranjada.

Suspiro y puso una sonrisa en su rostro por mientras que miraba a los jóvenes, lo mejor sería que les contara de una vez que estaba pasando. No quería que se desesperaran más de la cuenta.

–Saben que hay que tener un equilibro entre la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Humano, lo mismo pasa con Hueco Mundo… ¿qué pasaría si uno tuviera mayor poder que el otro? Tan solo se perjudicaría al Mundo Humano y eso no es algo que quisiéramos. Es por esa razón que en la Sociedad de Almas está el Rey Espiritual, así que sabiendo esto… ¿no sería normal de que en Hueco Mundo también hubiera un rey?

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Orihime? –Tatsuki lo interrumpió. En ese momento no tenía paciencia para soportar las vueltas que le daba al asunto Urahara, ella quería que fuera a lo fundamental y que dejara de desviarse. ¿Sería efectivo si utilizaba en su contra todos los movimientos de karate que sabía? En vez de pensar en eso prefirió dar vueltas por la habitación para ver si eso la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

–Tranquila –le dijo con una sonrisa–. En Hueco Mundo quien había estado llevando la labor de "Rey" era Harribel, pero ya había dicho en la Sociedad de Almas que ella estaría en el puesto de forma temporal hasta que el verdadero Rey volviera. Creo que la desaparición de Orihime tiene que estar ligada con el rey.

– ¿De qué forma? –Rukia aunque no se estaba comportando como Tatsuki también estaba preocupada por su amiga.

–Harribel dijo que el rey era Ulquiorra Cifer.

–Ah… –Tatsuki después de escuchar eso tan solo se sentó.

– ¿Cómo que ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Inoue con Ulquiorra? –Ichigo no entendía y tampoco le ayudaba que las dos chicas de la habitación se hayan quedado tranquilas, aunque en eso solo tenía que contar a Tatsuki, pero él conocía a Rukia y podía ver que había dado un suspiro de alivio. Así que era muy probable de que él se estuviese perdiendo de algo en todo ese asunto.

–En el tiempo que Orihime estuvo en Hueco Mundo con quien más tiempo pasaba era Ulquiorra, por lo que ella nos dijo en un principio solo era por obligación y por curiosidad, Ulquiorra siempre le hacía pregunta de sentimiento y esas cosas… pero parece ser que con el paso de los días las cosas empezaron a cambiar o algo así. –Fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de Rukia.

–Muy bien dicho, Rukia-san –Urahara volvió a hablar–. Creo… no… estoy seguro de que la única forma para hacer volver a Ulquiorra-san es con ayuda de Orihime. En el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se entendieron. Por eso creo que ella no va a tener ningún problema y cuando pueda volver lo hará.

– ¿Entonces solo tenemos que esperar? –Ichigo le pregunto para estar seguro.

–Sí.

Urahara no sabía si debía decirles lo que Harribel también había dicho… que Orihime Inoue era la reina de Hueco Mundo.

Cuando en la Sociedad de Almas le preguntaron cómo era eso, ella no había dado una respuesta clara; tan solo había dicho que Ulquiorra así lo había decidido antes de desaparecer en la pelea que había tenido con Ichigo. ¿Lo habría hecho en ese momento? ¿En los anteriores días que habían estado juntos? ¿De forma consiente? ¿O inconscientemente había decidido que Orihime sería su reina? ¿Cómo supo que él sería el Rey? ¿Aizen tenía algo que ver con eso? No, estaba seguro que esa última pregunta tenía una respuesta simple: un rotundo NO. Aizen estaba decidido a ser él quien mandara, nunca trataría de poner a otro en su puesto, así que él no tenía que saber nada de eso.

Tatsuki lo entendía, ella sabía que era lo que sentía su amiga por ese… ¿Hollow? ¿Espada? ¿Arrancar? Lo que sea… Y si el volvía a la vida por así decirlo y su amiga podía verlo de nuevo sería feliz por ella. Tendría que alegrarse, porque eso es lo que hacían las amigas y no importaba si ella decidía irse con él a Hueco Mundo, ella lo aceptaría.

Cada uno se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos cuando lo sintieron: el reiatsu de Orihime… ella estaba de vuelta.

La primera en levantarse fue Tatsuki y corrió hacia la puerta para empezar a correr aun más rápido en busca de su amiga. Los demás la siguieron, ellos también querían saber que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando la vieron en ese parque donde una vez había aparecido Ulquiorra, estaba arrodillada y sus manos ocultaban su cara. Estaba llorando y sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

.

.

¿Les gustó? Prometo que me demoraré menos en subir el próximo capitulo.

Reviews sin cuenta:

–**Neko-Dig:** Que bueno que te guste el fic y espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Tengo que reconocer que me demoré un poco en actualizar y lo siento. No creo que cambie mucho la personalidad de Ulquiorra... me gusta como es!

–**Nikita: **¿Interesante? Que bueno que lo encuentres así. Perdón por el retraso :)

–**luna:** Si que eres mala! Yo me quería acostumbrar a recibir reviews tuyos... De los fic que a mi me gustan son estos (eso si... ten en cuenta que los gustos de cada persona no son iguales):  
*_Consecuencias _de Euni-chan (yachiru/Byakuya)  
*_Grietas en mi alma_ de Maryju-chan (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Enamorandome de tí_ de Martii Peker (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_My_ _Dear _de Eienhy (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Gothic Prince _de Akari Kiseki (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Easy _de Lady Alraune (Ulquiorra/Orihime)  
*_Largas horas de estudio _de Almar-chan (Ichigo/Rukia)  
Espero que alguno de estos fic te guste... Nos vemos!

_**¿Reviews? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero ya estoy aquí! Un nuevo capitulo para ustedes... espero que les guste!

No les voy a dar excusas por haberme demorado... no se me ocurre ninguna buena jaja... solo les digo que lo siento.

Disfruten el nuevo capitulo!

.

.

**CAPITULO 4**

"¿Quién sois?"

La forma en que esa simple pregunta la dejó inmóvil, en estado de shock… no podía moverse, solo mantener la mirada en el hombre que había aparecido. Tenía tantas preguntas en ese momento. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Esa era la que más se repetía. Es decir, ella lo había visto desaparecer, morir, o como se llame lo que pasó con él y que de repente se encontrara ahí no le cabía en la cabeza. No quería ni pestañear por miedo a que fuera un simple producto de su imaginación y este desapareciera. No creía poder soportar estar equivocada una vez más… muchas veces había creído verlo en alguna parte solo para darse cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Una vez más volvió a su mente la pregunta que Ulquiorra había hecho cuando apareció: "¿Quién sois?", ¿acaso no se acordaba de ella… de ellos? Era tan rara esa pregunta. La mirada que tenía como si no las reconociera hacia que un dolor apareciera un su corazón… seguía mirándolo tratando de encontrar en su rostro algún signo de reconocimiento.

Se olvido de todo, lo que la rodeaba, de Harribel, de los Menos, solo tenía ojos para mirar a esos ojos verdes que la miraban con confusión. ¿Acaso empezaría a recordarla? No, se dio cuenta que no era así en el momento en que aparto la vista sin ningún signo… su rostro seguía vacio.

De la misma forma de cuando llegó.

Tan pendiente estaba que aun seguía mirándolo y no se percato que los Menos seguían presentes. Estos no tenían ni un problema en seguir atacándoles y eso es lo que hicieron. Orihime ahora contaba con la ayuda de Harribel y de Ulquiorra si es que se podía decir, pero eso no quería decir que podía bajar la guardia como lo había hecho momentos antes. Por mientras que ella seguía ahí arrodillada sin moverse, los otros dos dirigieron su atención a los Menos para tratar de alejarlos de una buena vez por todas. Descuido de uno o suerte de otro, no pudo saberlo en ese momento la peli anaranjada. Solo supo que un momento después uno de los Cero le había herido en los brazos y no había sido peor solo por la ayuda de Harribel que la sacó del camino haciendo que volviera una vez más a darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba en ese momento.

– ¡Vete! Los detendremos… vuelve a Karakura. –Le dijo Harribel por mientras que la empujaba.

No.

Eso no es lo que quería, ella quería seguir ahí.

– ¡Puedes volver después! –Como si Harribel la hubiese escuchado en sus pensamientos, le dio la solución que Orihime encontraría perfecta. Dando un asentimiento se dio la vuelta y corrió para salir de ahí.

Trato de tomar su brazo que le dolía demasiado, sabía que no conseguiría nada solo mancharme aun más con su sangre, pero por el momento no podía hacer más.

Abrió Garganta y corrió solo pensando en volver a Hueco Mundo en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Rogaba que en el momento en que volviera Ulquiorra siguiese ahí.

Suspirando miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que tuvo suerte y llego a mismo lugar donde había estado antes de ir a Hueco Mundo.

Sabiendo que su brazo necesitaba cuidados activo su "Soten Kisshun" para curarse. Con su ropa nada podía hacer, pero eso no le importaba por el momento. En cuanto se vio curada desiso su técnica y se quedo ahí mismo sin moverse, lo único que se movía por su rostro eran las lágrimas que no podía contener. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo vuelto a ver… ¡podría saltar de la felicidad! Pero ahora que ya no estaba en su presencia se daba cuenta que a lo mejor nunca más podría recuperar los momentos que habían pasado juntos… esos en los que él preguntaba y ella respondía… ahora él había perdido la memoria.

Con esos pensamientos sus ánimos cayeron un poco, no podía evitarlo. Ella quería que la recordara. Ahora si quería estar a su lado tendría que empezar todo de nuevo y eso la asustaba. No sabía si el ojiverde aceptaría su presencia como en el pasado. ¡Tenía tantas dudas! Primero la defendió de un Menos, luego la atacó y después una vez más volvió su atención a los Menos. Estaba tan confundida con todo eso.

–Lo prometo… volveré. –Susurro para ella misma. Estaba decidida a tener sus respuestas y a por lo menso intentar que Ulquiorra la tomara en cuenta. Ahora sabía que podía abrir Garganta cuando ella quisiera y nada podría impedirle ir a verlo de nuevo. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

Pero la sonrisa se borro pronto al recordar que los había dejado solos enfrentándose a esos Menos. Podía ser un poco estúpido ese pensamiento, tanto Harribel como Ulquiorra podían defenderse perfectamente de ellos, pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara por su bienestar. Sin ser consiente las lágrimas volvieron a hacer presencia en su rostro.

– ¡Orihime! – ¿Mmm? ¿Había oído que la llamaban? Trato de escuchar mejor pero nada, la culpa por haber dejado solo a Ulquiorra aun la consumía. ¡Ella no era ninguna cobarde para escapar así! ¡Para algo había entrenado tanto! Le daba rabia que en ese momento no había podido hacer más que salir corriendo.

– ¡Inoue! –Seguían llamándola, pero ahora era más claro. Quitando las manos de su rostro, ¿en qué momento había tapado su cara con ellas?, miró a su alrededor para ver a algunas personas conocidas que aun cuando le estaban sonriendo podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

.

.

Harribel miraba atenta a Ulquiorra en Las Noches. Hacía poco que habían llegado y en todo ese tiempo el pelinegro se había dedicado a observar a su alrededor todo cuanto le rodeaba.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Harribel escuchó la pregunta por mientras que él la miraba a los ojos.

– ¿Es verdad que no recuerdas nada? –Le devolvió la pregunta.

– ¿Acaso hay algo que tengo que recordar? –Siguió con las preguntas Ulquiorra–. Yo… tan solo aparecí porque sentí que me llamaban.

Aunque Ulquiorra tratara de ocultar su confusión Harribel podía notarla. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era explicarle toda la situación y esperar que aceptara su cargo, después de todo él era el Rey de Hueco Mundo y tenía que hacerse cargo de su puesto… ¡y al fin ella tendría sus vacaciones que mucha falta le hacían!

– ¿Por qué atacaste a Orihime Inoue? –Pero antes de pensar en sus vacaciones tenía un trabajo por delante: Informar a Ulquiorra y ver qué tipo de problema tiene que perdió la memoria. Aunque para eso tenía una teoría: al desintegrarse en la pelea que tuvo con Ichigo sus memorias no podían permanecer juntas y estas tan solo desaparecieron. Sabiendo eso… ¿algún día podría recuperar sus recuerdos?

– ¿Así se llama? –Curioso Ulquiorra volvió con sus preguntas, no entendía el porqué de su ataque hacia la chica, tan solo había sido algo instintivo, no pensó solo actuó. Y eso si que le parecía raro, tenía el presentimiento que él no era de los que actuaban sin pensar sino que todo lo contrario. ¿Qué había pasado en ese momento que la había atacado? Sabía que la chica era humana y más curiosidad tenía por esa razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y el presentimiento que tuvo cuando se dedicó a mirarla… es como que en su interior sabía que ella había sido la que lo había llamado.

¿Por qué una simple humana lo llamaba?

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de tanto vuelvo con el nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero que les guste.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5**

En esos momentos estaba sintiéndose asfixiada por el abrazo que Tatsuki le estaba dando; se sentía un poco culpable por haber preocupado de esa forma a su amiga… que no lo hacía fue desde que Ulquiorra la llevó a Hueco Mundo. Era de esperar que le trajera malos recuerdos. Miró a Rukia por sobre el hombro de su amiga y la vio con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirándola. Le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento por mientras que se soltaba de Tatsuki.

–Lo siento por irme sin avisarles. –Les dijo por mientras que hacia una reverencia. Cuando se levanto y vio a sus amigas se relajó, por lo menos no parecían enojadas con ella.

–Solo espero que nos avises a la próxima vez. –Rukia le dijo seria por mientras que se acercaba.

–Lo haré.

Antes de que empezaran con las preguntas hacia la peli naranja, Urahara les dijo que era mejor que esa conversación no siguiera en el parque y todos estando de acuerdo lo siguieron.

Todos miraban la forma en que Orihime avanzaba, la notaban que no ponía atención en el camino y tampoco hablaba; estaba metida en sus pensamientos. No podían evitar preocuparse por ella, esa no era la conducta habitual de su querida amiga, algo tenía que estar preocupándola… ¿y porque la sangre? No les había dicho nada. Solo había pedido perdón a las chicas por preocuparla e irse sin avisar.

Orihime no quería estar ahí. Ella quería volver a Hueco Mundo, ese era el único lugar donde se encontraba bien. Ahora que sabía que Ulquiorra se encontraba allí ese deseo era aun mayor, pero antes de volver tenía que hablar con sus amigos y decirles como eran las cosas. No quería que creyeran cosas que no eran o peor aun que la odiaran. Ella quería seguir teniéndolos ahí y también les iba a prometer que los iría a visitar de vez en cuando. Si era sincera consigo misma los extrañaría y mucho. Cada uno de ellos había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, pero también estaba Ulquiorra y para ella eso era más importante… casi de la misma forma en que para Ichigo era más importante Rukia.

Quería volver pronto, estaba preocupada por la forma en que Ulquiorra no la había reconocido, ni a ella y tampoco a Harribel. Tenía la esperanza que al estar ella presente lo que sea que tuviera se le pasara y todos los recuerdos volvieran a él. Rogaba para que fuera así.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el almacén de Urahara y la habían dejado sola para que se arreglara un poco. Y por mientras que lo hacía trataba de buscar las mejores palabras para decirles a sus amigos como era que estaban las cosas. Un simple "me marcho" no lo encontraba adecuado, pero tampoco quería dar tantas vueltas al asunto y mucho menos irse una vez más sin decirle nada a nadie.

Ahora que estaba ahí se daba cuenta de lo irresponsable que había sido, ¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiesen ido a buscar? ¿Si no escuchaban razones y se abrían paso a la fuerza? Ella no quería que pelearan por su culpa, pero si creían que estaba en peligro eso es lo que hubiesen hecho.

Estaba segura que había sido Urahara el que los había detenido y se lo agradecía.

.

.

Las cosas seguían igual, Harribel no podía dejar que Ulquiorra se hiciera cargo de Hueco Mundo hasta que recuperara la memoria, ella tendría que seguir a cargo de todo. ¿Qué podía hacer para que el Rey recuperara su memoria? Estaba segura que la única forma era que Orihime se encontrara ahí, ella sabría que hacer o por lo menos con su simple presencia podría resolver algo. Sabía que si se veían continuamente Ulquiorra en algún momento tendría que mostrar signos de que empezaba a recordar. Era imposible que se olvidara por completo de su Reina.

Al verlo ahora con esa cara de confusión aun cuando la trataba de ocultar no le agradaba… aunque antes tampoco. Nunca había sido de los que mostrara alguna emoción. ¿Cómo esa chica había podido soportarlo? ¡Ella no habría podido hacerlo! Aunque tratara de encontrar alguna respuesta no la encontraría. Solo Orihime había sido capaz de hacer cambiar a Ulquiorra… así que solo ella sería capaz de traer sus recuerdos de vuelta.

Ella era la única esperanza que tenían.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa por mientras que sentía la mirada de todos a su alrededor. Definitivamente decirles sin más que se marchaba había sido un error. ¡Pero no había encontrado una manera de decirlo sin que ellos reaccionar mal! Estaba nerviosa… ¡tenían que entenderla!

– ¡No! –Tatsuki había sido la primera en reaccionar después de lo dicho por la peli naranja–. ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Vas a dejar todo tirado? ¿Qué ganas? ¿Cómo vas a vivir ahí? ¡Es imposible! –Tatsuki no quería creer lo que su amiga les estaba diciendo. ¡Se iba! Solo para seguir a un chico… ¡y lo divertido de todo es que ni siquiera era humano! Obviamente que ella conocía los sentimientos de Orihime hacia Ulquiorra, pero aun así… – ¿Por qué no se viene él?

–Tatsuki-chan… –Orihime sabía que esa sería la reacción de su amiga; miro a Rukia, pero esta solo la miraba esperando que se explicara por mientras que mantenía callado a Ichigo que se le notaba que solo quería decir su punto de vista de ese asunto. Se lo agradeció con la mirada; ya era mucho que tuviera a Tatsuki haciéndole muchas preguntas, pero si le sumaban a Ichigo… no quería ni imaginarlo–. Ulquiorra-san no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Yo… quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo. –Estaba claro que no les iba a decir que estuvo a punto de matarla con un Cero, eso era algo que no necesitaban saber.

– ¿Y por que tú? Además… ¿Cómo pudiste abrir Garganta?

–Ya te dije que no lo sé. Solo pude abrirla y ya. –Eso era algo que Orihime también quería saber–. Urahara-san, ¿usted sabe porque sería que pude abrir Garganta?

Urahara desplegó su abanico antes de contestar.

–Ni idea. –No era de su incumbencia decirle la razón, estaría forzándola a aceptar las cosas; era mejor que ella sola pudiera decidir si quería permanecer en Hueco Mundo junto a Ulquiorra como la Reina y no porque haya sido él el que se lo dijera.

– ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! –Siguió Tatsuki por mientras que daba vueltas por el lugar–. ¡No te vamos a ver nunca!

–Sabes que eso no es verdad. –Orihime la contradijo–. Vendré a verlos muy seguido. Te prometo que no perderemos el contacto. –Le dijo por mientras que se paraba y la abrazaba. Un abrazo que fue correspondido.

En la mirada de los resto de los presentes se podía ver resignación, nada de lo que dijeran haría cambiar de opinión a Orihime así que tan solo se dedicaron a abrazarla de despedida antes de separarse cada uno irse por su lado, menos Tatsuki que la acompaño hasta su casa para ayudarla a hacer la maleta.

.

.

En cambio, Rukia junto a Ichigo partieron hacia la Sociedad de Almas tenían que informar al Capitán Shunsui Kyouraku sobre las nuevas noticias. El regreso de Ulquiorra, su amnesia, la decisión de Orihime y la probabilidad de que Harribel dejara el mandato. Ellos estaban preocupados por su amiga, pero ella ya era grande y sabia cuidarse sola. Solo les tocaba confiar.

.

.

Orihime no perdió el tiempo y pronto estuvo una vez más cruzando por Garganta y llegando a Hueco Mundo con su maleta. Se dirigió hacia Las Noches esperando encontrar a Harribel… grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y al primero que se encontró fue a Ulquiorra que en cuanto la vio se detuvo.

– ¿Por qué volviste humana? –Le preguntó por mientras que la miraba fijamente. En ningún momento aparto la mirada.

–Para hacerte recordar –fue la respuesta con una mirada decidida.

Orihime Inoue estaba completamente decidida a que el pelinegro la recordara.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Esta vez me demoré menos en traer la continuación. Espero que les guste :)

.

.

**CAPITULO 6**

Una figura se encontraba inclinada sobre otra por mientras que estaba con las manos extendidas. Algo brillaba… ¿o no? Era amarillo y protegía a otro sujeto que estaba acostado. ¿Qué hacia?

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron, ya era la segunda vez que despertaba con ese recuerdo. Había sido alrededor de una semana desde que llegó la humana.

Trató de volver a invocar la figura que había visto en su sueño, era borrosa, pero algo le decía que era esa humana con la que él soñaba. ¿Por qué? Primero al aparecer en Hueco Mundo fue solamente porque sintió que alguien lo había llamado y supuestamente había sido esa humana. Luego, estaba empezando a soñar con ella. Reconocía para sí mismo que esa mujer le producía curiosidad.

–_Para hacerte recordar._

¿Quién era ella que podía decir eso con tanta confianza? ¿Qué es lo que él tenía que recordar? ¿A ella? ¿Acaso si la olvidó no fue por algo?

Ulquiorra salió de su habitación y miró la puerta que estaba al frente de la suya. Ahí dormía la mujer… una mujer que no debería estar ahí; ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. ¿Por qué no se iba? No había nada que la detuviera. Todo ese tiempo no le había dirigido la palabra, se alejaba de ella, no estaba nunca en el mismo lugar, pero eso no quería decir que no la observaba, cada vez que la veía distraída se dedicaba a observarla, tratar de descubrir que era lo que tenía que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Sin aviso previo la puerta de la mujer se abrió y él no pudo desaparecer. Una vez más se encontraría con ella. La vio salir y mirarlo, parecía sorprendida pero sus labios se movieron en señal de una sonrisa.

_Feliz._

¿De dónde vino eso? ¿Cómo podía él saber que era estar "feliz"? No podía verlo, no sabía si existía para saber que esa mujer se encontraba en ese estado de ánimo. ¿Qué lo producía? Algún motivo tenía que haber para que estuviera feliz, pero ella lo único que había hecho había sido abrir la puerta y mirarlo.

No entendía.

– ¡Ulquiorra-san! –exclamó Orihime al verlo. Pero no dejo que siguiera hablando, dando media vuelta decidió que era mejor que volviera a entrar en su habitación–. ¡Espera!

Se detuvo, pero no la miró. Espero a que volviera a hablar pero sin alejarse de la puerta.

–Etto… bueno… yo quería saber… –Le daba curiosidad darse la vuelta y mirarla. ¿Qué la había hablar de esa forma? No decía nada importante–. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Karakura?

Ya había oído hablar de ese lugar, era de donde esa mujer venía. ¿Así que iba a volver? Antes de darse cuenta ya se había dado la vuelta y la miraba. No duró mucho pero algo le había dicho que no quería que se fuera… ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué no podía entender nada cuando esa mujer estaba involucrada?

– ¿Te vas?

–Solo voy de paseo. –Al escuchar eso la miro mejor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba usando las túnicas blancas que acostumbraba a usar, si no que un short azul y una pollera verde–. Tengo antojo de un helado de galleta y mantequilla.

Orihime contuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta.

Desde que había vuelto a Las Noches buscaba oportunidades para hablar con él, pero siempre por alguna excusa u otra, él se iba.

No era tonta, se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo para evitarla. Podía haberle creído las primeras veces, pero siempre pasaba que tenía alguna cosa que hacer para salir corriendo. Por lo general sus excusas incluían a Harribel, que en esos momentos se encontraba compartiendo todo el trabajo que tenía con Ulquiorra y prácticamente enseñándole como gobernar. Por las veces que los había visto a los dos, se notaba que se lo tomaba muy enserio, aunque era difícil darse cuenta cuando nunca cambiaba la cara de indiferencia.

– ¿Un helado? –Le pregunto curioso. El corazón de Orihime no pudo evitar empezar a latir más rápidamente. Recordaba cómo eran las cosas entre los dos: el preguntaba y ella respondía. Si tenía suerte podían volver a ser de esa manera–. ¿Se te olvida que no puedo ir a tu mundo?

Oh. Se le había olvidado, había encontrado la situación tan perfecta que no quiso desaprovecharla.

–Pero solo será por poco tiempo… no debería haber ningún problema –no pudo evitar insistir, ya se dio cuenta que no le había respondido a su invitación.

–No. –Se volvió una vez más y entró en su dormitorio. Suspiro decepcionada. En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había conseguido nada y estaba empezando a ser frustrante para ella. Trataba de tomarlo de la mejor forma posible, armarse de paciencia. Después de todo, ella sabía que era difícil tratar con él, aunque tampoco había creído que con su vuelta se comportaría de una forma aun más fría que cuando se habían conocido.

.

.

Mmm… eso era maravilloso. Ese helado estaba muy rico. Sonrió alegre a Tatsuki y Chizuru que la habían acompañado. En cuanto había llegado a Karakura llamó a Tatsuki y por mientras que la esperaba en la heladería que solían frecuentar se había topado a Chizuru, al final estaban las tres disfrutando un helado.

– ¿Orihime…? –saboreo su helado por mientras que seguía sonriendo. Lo sentía. Él la estaba siguiendo y eso la hacía feliz–. ¡Orihime!

– ¿Eh? –Parpadeó desconcertado por mientras que enfocaba la vista en las chicas. Ambas la miraban, una con molestia y otra con una sonrisa.

– ¿Contigo no hay caso, verdad? Siempre estás en las nubes. –Le reclamó la pelinegra por mientras que fruncía el ceño.

–No te enojes… ¡Orihime-chan se ve tan linda con esa mirada soñadora! –Dijo por mientras que la abrazaba. Causando que la peli naranja abriera los ojos sorprendidos y que Tatsuki que parará de su asiento para separarlas y alejarla de Chizuru.

–Cálmense las dos… –les dijo Orihime tratando de arreglar la situación–. Estamos pasando un rato agradable.

–Lo sé Orihime. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué ella tiene que estar aquí? –Tatsuki apunto con su dedo a Chizuru que disfrutaba de su helado arrimándose cada vez un poco más hacía Orihime. Aun cuando la pelinegra le frunciera el ceño, la mirara mal o simplemente se interpusiera entre las dos no conseguía que se alejara de la peli naranja. Parecía que conseguía lo contrario… ¡qué se esforzara más en demostrar su interés por su amiga! ¡Como si ella lo fuera a permitir!

Estaba sonriente por pasar una tarde con sus amigas y esa sonrisa en gran medida se debía a que podía sentir la energía espiritual de aquel que la estaba siguiendo.

No había cambiado. Al fin se daba cuenta de eso. Seguía siendo tan curioso como siempre y eso le aseguraba que ella aun tenía posibilidades para acercársele.

.

.

Reviews sin cuenta:

–**nikita**:Hola! Por supuesto que no te iba a dejar con las dudas para siempre... no había tenido tiempo para dedicarselo a este fic. Me alegro que te paresca interesante y ojala que te guste el capitulo.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
